


He Hath Lost his Way

by amanderstelt



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age Prompt Generator, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Post-Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanderstelt/pseuds/amanderstelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon Age Prompt Generator -  f!Hawke x Samson: The patter of rain</p><p>Hawke knows Samson better than most realize.  Can she save him from himself again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hath Lost his Way

It can't be true. She reads the letter again. Sampson cannot truly be aiding Corypheus. The last time Hawke remembered seeing Samson, it was under happier circumstances. Never admitting it to anyone, Hawke always held something resembling a torch for the ex-Templar. She saw him through the worst of his Lyrium withdrawals, helped him get the medical attention he needed to well and truly kick the habit for good. No one, save Varric -of course, it would be Varric- knew about her frequent excursions to the docks. Somehow, there was always good cause for Hawke to end up by the waterfront.

Of course, the beginning of their friendship was rocky, but the more Hawke learned, the more she admired Samson and his strength of will. Truthfully, any Templar, ex or no, who would aid mages without regret was okay in her book. Hawke being a mage herself certainly relaxes her stance. The passion Samson held for mages' equal rights was his downfall. Hawke found him, discouraged and degraded, begging on the docks. Where most saw a pathetic addict, Hawke knew the truth. She knew Maddox and knew that Samson's role as the messenger between Maddox and his lover ultimately led to his dismissal from the Order. The official reason being his helping of apostates to escape the Circle, something Meredith absolutely did not abide. Regardless, he caught Hawke's attention and her sympathies. Over time, and many meetings, Samson began to confide in Hawke. She learned of his plans to oust Meredith before the city was flung into chaos. Kirkwall was already on the edge after the Qunari incident. 

But things went to the Void, as they always seem to do in Kirkwall. It was then that Hawke convinced Knight-Captain Cullen to allow Samson back into the Order to aid the city. Together they took Meredith down, freeing the city from her Red Lyrium madness.

The Hanged Man was full to the bursting that night. It seems the overthrowing of a mad, power-hungry tyrant gets folks in the mood for an ale and a game of Wicked Grace. The camaraderie was strong; bonds of friendship and trust never stronger. The celebrations lasted until the early hours of the morning, dancing and singing drowning out the problems of tomorrow. That was the last time she saw Samson.  
She used her numerous sources to attempt to find him, but only got reports of people seeing him helping mages escape the now magic-hostile city; the events sparked by Anders sent all of Thedas hurtling into a war between mages and Templars, the likes of which had not been seen in ages.

Sitting at her desk gripping the now crumpled letter from Varric, the sound of rain is the only thing registering in Hawke's mind; a small river of tears escape her eyes as the memories replay in her head. She forcefully wipes the tears away. No. This cannot be allowed to pass. Mind made up, Hawke immediately pens a letter to Varric. She is going to Skyhold. She will find Samson and she will make him see what Corypheus truly is and what terror he will unleash on the world if not stopped. If anyone can convince him, can make him see reason, it's her. She packs her things and sets a course to Skyhold, praying to any God who will listen that Samson sees reason again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This is literally my very first attempt at any kind of fanfic. I popped this one out quickly, just to test the waters. Please, please, please, if anyone has any kind of helpful criticism, please share with me.I'm kind of fumbling in the dark and I'd like to know what I can do better.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
